Sin
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: I'm probably going to hell for writing this but whatever. Shizuka explains her views on religion to Ichiru, and corrupts him on the altar of a church.


I stare at the crucifix that hangs above the altar. I hate churches, but me and Ichiru are out of options on where to hide. Christians confuse me, there obviously isn't a God, if there was creatures like me wouldn't exist. And my old lover would still be alive. He had done nothing wrong, the hunters had no reason or right to kill him.

"Shizuka-sama, Maria-chan will be arriving for you soon."

I turn and find Ichiru standing behind me, his silver hair falling over the mask I make him wear. I hate hiding his beautiful gray eyes. But it could be problematic if any of the hunters recognize him. I smile at him, one good thing did come from my lover's death. It brought Ichiru to me, and it's safe to say that I love him more than I thought I could love anyone, even my former lover.

"Why are you wearing the mask?" I ask him playfully, ignoring his statement, "No one can see us here."

"I don't feel I can show my face in a church," he says darkly.

"Is it the burden of your sins?"

"I feel if I reveal my identity, God's judgement will fall on me."

"Ah, yes, you hunters believe in a God, don't you." I muse.

"Yes, but what are your beliefs, Shizuka-sama?"

I smile, "Simply, that there is no God."

The room gets silent and Ichiru smiles.

"You don't seem surprised," I tell him.

"I assumed as much by the way you were glaring at that crucifix. But, why?"

"Why is there war? Pain? Murder? If there was a God, wouldn't all that cease to exist. And then there's us vampires."

"What about vampires?"

"We are creatures of darkness, we attack and kill to survive. Now, if there was a God, wouldn't they cease to exist? Wouldn't I cease to exist?"

"Please don't say stuff like that about yourself Shizuka-sama, i wouldn't be able to bear the thought of you not existing."

How cute, he cares about me. Then again I know that, I have for a while now. But I've distancing myself from him emotionally, every time I allow myself to be close to someone, it ends badly for them. I have thought about making him a vampire, like my last companion, but have decided against it. The hunters will target him, and I know it's what Ichiru wants, but he doesn't realize that being a vampire is a curse. The pain that comes with thirst is unbearable, and after a while you lose all ties to humans in your life to time and death. He's suffered so much in his past, I won't put him through anything more. I love him too much to turn him, but he always assumes that I don't think he's good enough to stay with me for eternity. I always tell him I won't do it because I care about him, but, I'll admit, his persistence is cute.

"Come here, Ichiru."

He does as I say and I push him back so he's sitting on the altar. I trace the crevices and indents on the silver mask with my finger.

"Will you allow me to test a theory?"

"What is it you want to test?"

"I want to see if there's a God. You think he'll be angry if he sees the face of a sinner?"

Ichiru nods and I continue, "Then let's show him one."

Before he can protest I pull his mask off and let it fall to the floor with a clang. I push the hair out of his beautiful gray eyes so i can see them. We wait in silence and nothing happens, I lightly kiss his neck.

"You see? Nothing."

"I guess you're right, I was worried for nothing. But, if there's no God, what happens to a sinner's soul?"

"No one alive knows, and the ones who do can't tell us."

I continue to look at Ichiru, he's so beautiful, every time I look at him, I have to fight how much I want him, but today, I'm not gonna fight it. He's just too much for me to resist anymore. I capture his lips with mine and kiss him passionately. Ichiru tenses up at first, but relaxes and returns the kiss. Our tongues fight for dominance and I crawl onto him, straddling his hips. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at me.

"Shizuka-sama, what are you doing?"

"Committing one of the ultimate sins. I want you, Ichiru, but this is your choice. The life of a man who takes a vampire is a damned one."

"As if I could say no to you. And as long as I'm with you, I'll take eternal damnation with a smile on my face."

I feel his fingers run through my silver hair, pulling lightly and smile. I kiss him again with more passion than before. My hands run under his coat and pull it off, Ichiru's run into the separation of my kimono and pull it open. My belt and bells hit the ground with a slight jingle. I tear open Ichiru's shirt, sending the buttons across the room. I'm too impatient to mess with them. My hands run down his chest, and I feel him pull my kimono off. Ichiru tosses it to the floor. I play with the button on his jeans and feel Ichiru reach around me and unclasp my bra. It falls to the floor. A rush of cold air runs over my body and I press myself closer to Ichiru. His skin burns against mine, a heat so blissful it's maddening. I finally manage to get his jeans off and I feel his hand slip under my underwear to touch my most sensitive place. I let out a sharp moan as he starts to slowly rub my clit. I can't take it anymore. I pull his boxers off as well as my underwear and press myself down on his erection.

My breath hitches as I adjust to his length. Slowly, I start to move my hips. I let out sharp moans as I feel Ichiru penetrate depper and deeper into me. He feels so good. Ichiru places hands on my hips and starts to move them faster. The speed of my motions and the friction of our bodies cause pleasure to over take my body.

"Ichiru," I gasp in between moans and breaths, "Bite me."

I see a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes but I feel him kiss my neck before biting down. Sharp pain mixes with the pleasure and I come with a cry of euphoria. I bring myself down on him hard on more time and feel Ichiru release inside me. With a sigh of delight I get off of Ichiru and we get dressed.

"You are now cursed to live a life of sin," I tell him, "Tell me, Ichiru, how do you feel knowing that?"

"Its a cost I'm willing to pay to make you happy Shizuka-sama," he tells me and I smile. I walk over to Ichiru and press my lips against his. He deepens the kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We pull apart and see a small girl with silver hair and violet eyes.

"I can come back later," she says shyly.

"No, you're fine Maria," I tell her, "Ichiru was just saying goodbye to my body, after all, this is the last time he'll see it for a while."

"Ok," Maria says in an adorable sing-songy voice.

"Miss Kurenai, if you'll follow me everything is ready in the next room," Ichiru tells her. She nods and follows Ichiru out. I glance back at the crucifix that hangs above the altar and smile. I may not believe in God, but I guess churches aren't as bad as I thought. After all, an altar has another use, thats more, "beneficial" to me. I walk out and head to the room where Ichiru and Maria are waiting. I have work to do at Cross Academy, and I'd like to get it done quickly.


End file.
